Question: Solve for $n$ : $16 + n = 18$
Explanation: Subtract $16$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 16 + n &=& 18 \\ \\ {-16} && {-16} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{16 + n} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{18} \\ n &=& 18 {- 16} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ n = 2$